I will never say ' I love you '
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Le sacrifice fut bien trop grand et il laissa derrière lui tellement de souffrance que Dean pense qu'il ne pourra jamais s'en relever... et c'est peut-être vrai...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **le premier chapitre d'une petite nouveauté ce soir**

 **fandom: Supernatural**

 **pairing : Destiel**

 **Disclamer : SPN et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi**

 **Rating : ...tss,, je sais pas trop... on va dire M**

 **Warning : violence, langage grossier, sang, mort, détresse. dépression...**

 **Spoilers : saison 12, au début**

 **Personnages : Dean, Castiel, Sam et Mary.**

 **Ce récit est sortit d'un rêve que j'ai fait l'autre nuit. Chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque situation sont exactement ceux de mon rêve. Il est donc possible que certaines choses ne colle pas complètement à la série.**

 **Nombres de chapitre : entre 4 et 6 maximum. Je devrais avoir besoin de plus que ça pour cette fic.**

 **Publication : je sais pas quand**

 **Bêta correction : Calliope, super bêta, super géniale. Merci et coeur et pensez à aller lire ses traductions si le coeur vous en dis. (calliope83)**

 **Est-ce que j'ai tout dit ?... possible oui.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

I will never say '' I love you ''

Sam arriva dans la grande salle du bunker et vit son grand frère Dean attablé devant son ordinateur portable, un verre d'alcool à la main et une bouteille bien entamée à quelques centimètres de sa main.

\- Dean, tout va bien ? demanda Sam.

Il avisa l'heure sur sa montre et soupira. Il prit la bouteille entamée et la rangea dans un meuble derrière lui avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Tu devrais sortir. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas allé dans un bar draguer des nanas.

\- Non merci, pas ce soir. Je suis occupé.

Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et s'assit en face de Dean, attirant son regard sur lui.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est pas normal quand tu refuses de sortir.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi on n'a plus de nouvelles de Cass depuis plusieurs semaines. Il s'est passé quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. La dernière fois qu'on l'a eu au téléphone, je t'ai dit qu'il me paraissait bizarre.

\- Dean, Castiel est toujours bizarre. Je l'ai personnellement toujours trouvé bizarre.

\- Toi, peut-être. En ce qui me concerne, c'est juste Cass. Il est comme ça tout le temps, mais là… je sais pas… sa voix, ses mots… quelque chose clochait, j'en suis certain. Je l'ai appelé des dizaines de fois et je n'ai rencontré à chaque fois que sa boîte vocale. Je l'ai prié plusieurs fois. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas répondre.

\- Il est sûrement simplement occupé à traquer Kelly Kline.

\- Mouais, maugréa Dean en se levant, finissant son verre d'une traite.

Il le reposa sur la table brutalement et tourna les talons, peu convaincu par les dires de Sam.

\- Dean ? interpella le plus jeune des Winchester et son aîné se retourna vers lui. Pendant qu'on parle de Castiel, j'avais envie de savoir ce qui se passait en ce moment entre vous. J'veux dire… après les trahisons et tout ça, vu que vous vous faisiez la gueule dernièrement, vous en êtes où, là ?

\- Tu juges vraiment que c'est une question pertinente alors qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs semaines ? Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre son retour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- On va aller à sa recherche dès demain. Je vais me coucher

Sam se gratta la tête puis cria à son frère déjà sorti de la salle.

\- Il est à peine vingt heures, Dean et on n'a pas encore dîné.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il soupira. Dean s'en faisait vraiment pour Cass. Sûrement trop ! L'ange devait être simplement en train de faire des recherches ou de traquer la femme qui portait le bébé de Lucifer.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean grimaça dans son sommeil. Le noir l'entourait, oppressant, perturbant, inquiétant. Il avait beau marcher, aucune lumière n'éclairait son chemin. Il se mit à courir soudain, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un **le** poursuivait, pourtant, il ne voyait toujours rien, n'entendait rien et ne sentait rien non plus. Il s'arrêta net devant une porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Une lumière vive l'aveugla et il se protégea les yeux en les recouvrant de sa main.

\- Bonjour Dean ! dit une voix que le chasseur reconnut et qui le fit sursauter malgré lui. Il enleva sa main de devant ses yeux et regarda, en face de lui, l'homme qui se tenait là.

\- Castiel ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- J'ai peu de temps, le sortilège ne durera pas plus de quelques secondes. Dean, j'ai été dupé par les anges. Ils m'ont promis que je pourrais revenir au Paradis, mais ils m'ont enfermé dans une prison. On ne se reverra pas, Dean. Au revoir.

Castiel disparut en même temps que la lumière et les ténèbres entourèrent à nouveau le chasseur qui se retint à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas tomber en arrière, poussé par une force invisible. Il lâcha prise, finalement, et se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et frissonnant légèrement. Il se passa une main sur le front. Non mais, c'était quoi, ça ? Il se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il regarda sa montre et, voyant l'heure avancée de la nuit, se précipita vers la chambre de Sam. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'arrêta net, bouche et yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sam était étendu sur son lit, casque de musique sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés, l'ordinateur portable allumé et relié au casque, son t-shirt relevé sur son torse et son bas de jogging au niveau des genoux, sa main faisant des va-et-vient rapides sur son sexe dressé.

Le plus jeune ouvrit un peu les yeux et sursauta en agrippant le drap à côté de lui et se cacha le corps avec. Il ôta son casque.

\- Bordel, Dean, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je sais où est Castiel, annonça-t-il en élevant la voix.

\- Tu as fait des recherches ? Je croyais que tu dormais.

\- Je dormais, mais Cass est apparu dans mon rêve. Il est emprisonné au Paradis et on va aller le délivrer.

Sam se redressa légèrement.

\- Attends, tu veux qu'on aille s'attaquer au Paradis ?

\- Tu vois une autre solution pour le sortir de là où il est ?

\- Non… mais comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Comment tu comptes aller au Paradis des anges ? Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas la même chose que celui des humains qui sont morts.

\- On n'aura pas besoin de mourir. Je sais qu'il existe un sort pour ouvrir le portail de force, je vais le trouver et on va rentrer. Ils vont me rendre Castiel sinon je ne serai pas tendre avec ces enfoirés ailés. Je te laisse quinze minutes pour terminer ton activité nocturne et on y va.

Et Dean tourna les talons en claquant la porte. Sam cligna des yeux. Il voulut se lever, puis finalement resta couché. Il avait besoin de se détendre et donc de se masturber avant d'à nouveau passer du temps, peut-être plusieurs jours, en compagnie de Dean, coincé avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam arriva dans le garage du bunker alors que Dean était déjà installé derrière le volant de son Impala.

\- Bordel, Sam , je pensais que tu allais te grouiller un peu plus. Cass a des problèmes et toi tu prends tout ton temps pour te faire du bien.

Dean donna un papier à son frère où était écrit une formule en langue étrangère. Apparemment, c'était de L'Enochien.

\- Dean, je ne parle pas l'Enochien. Je ne sais même pas le lire.

\- Je sais. Mais devant le portail, il y a toujours un ange qui fait le guet. C'est lui qui va le lire. J'ai tout prévu. J'ai fait une bonne réserve d'huile sacrée dans le coffre et mon briquet marche d'enfer.

\- Dean, es-tu certain de ce que tu fais ? Comment cela va-t-il se terminer ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Es-tu au moins sûr que Castiel t'est bien apparu dans ton rêve et que ce n'était pas seulement un rêve, justement ?

\- J'en suis certain, Sam. Je connais Castiel, je sais comment il procède. C'est pas toi qui le vois quand tu dors. J'ai toujours eu raison, chaque fois qu'il est apparu dans mes rêves.

\- Ok, pardon. Je ne voulais pas en mettre en doute ta parole ni la sienne d'ailleurs. T'es à cran, en ce moment.

\- Je ne suis pas à cran, ferme-la !

Dean appuya sur l'accélérateur et Sam eut presque peur pour sa propre vie et celle de son frère à certains moments tant Dean ne respectait pas les codes de la circulation. Pas de doute, il était à cran. Et un Dean à cran, était un Dean dangereux et capable de tout.

* * *

oo00oo

Ils arrivèrent plus rapidement que prévu devant le parc de jeux où se trouvait le portail pour le Paradis des anges. Une femme était assise sur un banc en face du bac à sable, endroit où était dissimulé le portail.

Dean sortit de la voiture, claqua la portière brutalement et ouvrit le coffre. Il le referma avec violence et se dirigea vers la femme, une cruche dans une main et une lame angélique dans l'autre. Sam le suivit, brandissant également une lame angélique.

\- Où est Castiel ? demanda Dean hargneusement à la femme assise sur le banc qui se leva lentement et fit face au chasseur, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- C'est à moi que vous posez cette question ? Il a été banni du Paradis.

\- Je veux savoir où il est, grogna le chasseur en s'approchant de la femme.

Elle était plutôt mince, grande, avait de grands yeux bleu clair et de longs cheveux bruns et soyeux.

\- Vous devriez peut-être me parler autrement.

\- Vous devriez peut-être vous dépêcher de me dire où se trouve Castiel sinon je vous crame les plumes avec de l'huile sacrée, annonça Dean en secouant légèrement la cruche qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Je ne sais pas où se trouve votre ami. C'est vous qui devriez le savoir. Je vais appeler du renfort.

\- Mmh, faites donc ça, dit le chasseur.

Il attendit quelques secondes, espérant que l'ange avait passé son appel de détresse et il le poignarda en plein coeur, laissant son corps humain retomber lourdement au sol.

\- Dean, soupira Sam et son frère se tourna vers lui, sa lame angélique pointée contre son torse.

\- T'en veux aussi ? Non ? Alors ferme-la et tiens-toi prêt car les emplumés vont rappliquer, annonça l'aîné, voyant le bac à sable s'illuminer, signe que quelqu'un passait par là.

Deux anges arrivèrent devant eux. Deux hommes plus petits que les frères Winchester. L'un à la peau sombre et l'autre, roux, avec des taches de rousseur. Ils sortirent leur lame angélique de leur manche et s'apprêtèrent à attaquer les deux humains qui venaient les déranger. Le roux rencontra très vite la lame de Dean directement en plein coeur et le chasseur jeta son corps sur l'autre ange avec une violence incroyable, faisant tomber l'homme de tout son poids sur le sol, puis, il se mit à califourchon sur son ventre, la pointe de la lame appuyée contre son cou.

\- Je vais pas te tuer maintenant, parce qu'on a besoin de toi. Tu vas lire un charabia en Enochien qui va nous permettre, mon frère et moi, d'entrer dans votre foutu Paradis. Et au passage, je veux savoir où se trouve Castiel, compris ?

Le chasseur releva l'ange brutalement, le tenant par le cou, Sam lui attrapa les mains et Dean lui glissa sa lame sous le menton, entaillant un peu la chair humaine. L'ange se mit à crier et Dean demanda à son frère de se hâter de l'emmener dans le bac à sable. Sam lui mit devant les yeux les paroles à lire en Enochien et l'ange refusa d'abord de coopérer. Dean récupéra l'huile sacrée , revint vers son frère et l'ange puis entailla profondément la chair de l'ange verticalement le long de sa poitrine.

\- Tu vas lire, oui, saloperie ailée.

L'ange bégaya d'abord puis il coopéra et lut. Il aurait pu refuser jusqu'à ce que le chasseur le tue, mais il pensait à ses autres frère et sœurs. S'il coopérait, Dean leur laisserait la vie sauve et ça ferait moins de perte pour le Paradis. Le portail s'ouvrit et Dean, Sam et l'ange, toujours entravé par la poigne de fer de ce dernier, se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir blanc immaculé et lumineux. Dean fronça les sourcils, se tourna vers l'ange et planta sa lame dans son cou, le tuant aussitôt.

\- On n'aura plus besoin de lui, dit-il pour justifier son geste auprès de son frère.

\- Tu commences à me faire peur. Jusqu'où es-tu capable d'aller ?

\- J'irai jusqu'où ce sera nécessaire. Je ferais pareil pour toi. Cass fait partie de la famille et on ne laisse pas la famille dans la merde. Viens !

Sam roula des yeux mais suivit son frère dans le long couloir. Trois anges arrivèrent par une porte sur leur gauche et Dean grogna avant de foncer sur le premier, de le tuer en quelques secondes puis il s'attaqua tout seul au deux autres, ramassant au passage la lame de l'un d'eux pour tuer les deux anges en même temps. Sam en resta ébahi. Dean avait pété un câble ou quoi ?

* * *

 **Une petite précision sur la scène de masturbation de Sam. Je ne l'ai pas décrite, par contre dans mon rêve, j'ai clairement tout vu...**

 **Ah oui, il n'y aura pas de scène de Sexe.. je n'en écris pas pour le Destiel. (Castiel est un ange et j'avoue que ça me bloque), bref... le rating M n'est donc pas en rapport avec cela.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **alors, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire le chapitre deux de cette fic dont j'ai rêvé mais j'ai une excuse**

 **je suis sur un OS long pour la fête des mères en réponses à un défi.**

 **Voilà,**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Warning : Mort d'un personnage et détresse d'un autre.**

* * *

Dean hésita à avancer encore dans le couloir blanc quand il vit arriver devant lui plusieurs anges armés de leur lame, mais il décida de ne pas reculer devant le danger que cela représentait . Il avança donc, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil entendu à Sam, arme en avant et la rage au corps. Cinq anges de plus moururent de sa lame et deux de celle de Sam. Dean se secoua après avoir massacré les anges et voulut tourner vers la gauche au bout du couloir, mais Sam le retint fermement par le bras.

\- Dean, calme-toi. Tu me fais vraiment peur. On dirait que tu es possédé.

\- Je vais bien. Lâche-moi, on doit aller sauver Castiel.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de laisser autant de morts derrière nous ?

\- T'as bien vu que ces cons nous attaquent, on va pas se laisser faire. On a une mission, on n'est pas là pour jouer à la marelle. Si tu ne veux pas me suivre, j'irai seul. J'ai pas besoin de toi, gronda Dean en se défaisant brutalement de la main de son petit frère.

Il continua son chemin en tournant à gauche sans attendre de savoir si Sam le suivrait ou non. Il bifurqua à droite et s'arrêta net. Au bout du couloir, il vit que des anges avaient été placés pour surveiller les environs et postés devant la prison du Paradis. Il serra le poing sur sa lame et l'autre sur l'huile sacrée et avança, la tête haute. C'était pas une bande d'emplumés de mes deux qui allaient le faire reculer. Il tua le premier qui arriva sur lui en courant, puis jeta le corps sur le côté pour avoir la place de continuer son chemin. Les deux autres anges se préparèrent en sortant leurs lames de leurs manches. Dean attrapa le premier qui se ruait vers lui, le mit à terre et le poignarda en plein coeur puis l'autre lui tomba dessus et le blessa à l'épaule droite. Sam arriva au même moment et fit reculer l'ange, sa lame angélique pointée devant lui. L'ange recula. Dean se releva et attrapa sa cruche puis jeta le liquide sur l'ange.

\- Je veux savoir dans quelle cellule est retenu Castiel et t'as intérêt à me le dire ou je te fais cramer.

\- Castiel n'est pas-, commença l'ange, mais Dean le fit taire en le coupant.

\- Tu crois m'avoir ainsi ? Castiel est ici, je le sais, alors joue pas à ça avec moi, dit-il en secouant la tête lentement.

Il sortit son briquet et alluma la flamme puis menaça de l'envoyer sur l'ange pour le faire cramer. L'être céleste recula, finit alors par bafouiller un charabia en Enochien et Dean s'énerva. Il jeta le briquet sur l'ange qui prit feu aussitôt et tomba au sol pour s'y rouler en hurlant de douleur.

\- Dean, souffla Sam et il se vit décocher le regard le plus noir et le plus terrifiant que Dean lui eût jamais lancé de sa vie.

L'aîné haussa les épaules et laissa son frère derrière lui pour se diriger vers le fond du couloir en regardant dans toutes les cellules de l'allée si Castiel se trouvait dans l'une d'elles. Et il le trouva dans l'avant-dernière. L'ange était suspendu, bras en l'air au milieu de la pièce. Les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir. Dean s'accrocha aux barreaux et cria :

\- Castiel !

L'ange ouvrit les yeux difficilement et regarda devant lui. Il vit Dean et un fin sourire éclaira ses traits meurtris.

\- Tu es là ? demanda-t-il faiblement, ne croyant presque pas ce qu'il voyait.

\- Comment on te sort de là ? demanda Dean, après s'être précipité pour libérer l'ange. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder à se répandre en discussions avec lui. Le temps pressait et Castiel n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Avait-il été torturé par les anges ?

\- La prison ne peut pas être ouverte. C'est un sort que les anges récitent pour faire apparaître les barreaux.

\- Il y a sûrement un moyen de te sortir de là. Comment Gadreel s'y est-il pris ?

\- Il y a un moyen… mais…

Le regard émeraude de Dean s'ancra dans le bleu de Castiel et le chasseur comprit sans avoir besoin que l'ange n'en dise davantage. Si Castiel voulait sortir d'ici, il serait obligé d'utiliser beaucoup de ses pouvoirs. Or, il était mal en point et de ce fait, ne survivrait sûrement pas à cette tentative d'évasion. Une autre idée traversa l'esprit de Dean, mais c'était trop compliqué. Il aurait dû trouver l'ange qui avait enfermé Castiel, puis le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il dévoile le sort. Mais ça pouvait prendre… une éternité. Les anges étaient butés, surtout certains.

\- Recule Dean ! ordonna Castiel mais le chasseur ne voulait pas s'y résoudre, aussi resta-t-il agrippé aux barreaux jusqu'à ce que Sam l'éloigne de là.

\- Dean, recule. Il va le faire.

Dean secoua la tête. Pas question que Castiel se fasse exploser. Le chasseur se dégagea de la poigne de son frère et revint vers la cellule. Son regard croisa celui de Castiel et il sut que l'ange était déterminé. Il allait le faire, juste pour ne pas rester en prison. Juste pour que Dean le voie libre, peu importe le prix à payer.

\- Fais pas ça, murmura Dean, sachant que Castiel ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais devinerait très bien ses mots. Mais l'ange était sûr de lui, ça se voyait. Il commença à s'illuminer de l'intérieur, concentrant ses forces. Dean le regarda jusqu'à ce que Sam se précipite sur lui et le fasse tomber au sol pour le protéger de l'explosion.

* * *

Tout explosa autour des deux humains. Les murs, les vitres, les barreaux. Les débris s'éparpillèrent, retombant ça et là, blessant légèrement Dean à la tête et puis, un silence de mort, pesant, lourd, se fit entendre. Dean ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Une épaisse poussière l'empêchait de distinguer les détails. Il se releva doucement et plissa les yeux, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il vit Sam, blessé, étendu sur le sol et voulut se précipiter vers lui, sauf que, il vit Castiel, étendu au sol, courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en le secouant.

\- Cass…. Cass ! cria-t-il.

Il posa une main sur la joue de Castiel et l'ange ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu… tu es vivant…

Castiel plongea son regard bleu et lumineux dans les émeraudes de Dean, murmura un : non, à peine audible. Ses yeux cessèrent de briller et il les referma. Non, il n'avait pas survécu. Dean savait que ce ne serait pas possible. Le chasseur serra le corps sans vie de l'ange contre lui et hurla, sa haine, sa rage, son désespoir, sa honte, sa colère et tout ce qui passait en ce moment dans ses pensées. Sam cligna des yeux en retenant une larme et il se retourna vivement quand il entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher.

\- Hé, faut partir, on peut pas rester ici. Les anges, ils rappliquent.

Dean se leva, laissant le corps de Castiel sur le sol et brandit sa lame angélique.

\- Qu'ils viennent, je m'en fous. S'il le faut, ils y passeront tous !

Sam secoua la tête et agrippa l'épaule de son frère.

\- Ne deviens pas un monstre, bon sang. On se tire d'ici. De toute façon, Castiel est mort, il n'y a rien à faire de plus.

Dean se dégagea de la poigne de Sam et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de courir livrer bataille contre les anges. Sam le regarda partir, plié en deux, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean se laissa tomber à genoux, à bout de souffle, les mains sur le sol et les yeux clos. Tous, ils les avaient tous tués. Tous les anges qui s'étaient frottés à lui étaient désormais morts. Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol jadis d'un blanc immaculé du Paradis. Il se releva péniblement, chancelant sur ses jambes et se retint contre le mur pour ne pas tomber tout en parcourant le couloir pour aller retrouver Castiel… enfin, son corps plutôt. Pas question qu'il le laisse au Paradis. Sam était là, assis par terre, le regard dans le vague. Il soupira de dépit quand il vit Dean revenir vers lui, avec sa lame serrée entre ses doigts et son regard voilé.

\- Je ne te pensais pas capable d'en faire autant pour Castiel, murmura Sam pendant que Dean s'accroupissait auprès du corps sans vie de l'ange.

\- J'aurais fait pareil pour toi, grinça Dean, rangeant sa lame et soulevant le corps de Castiel dans ses bras.

\- J'en suis moins sûr que toi et je dois t'avouer que ça me fait peur. Tu… tu n'étais pas toi. Tu n'étais pas le Dean que je connais. On aurait dit… un… un monstre assoiffé de vengeance et de sang.

\- T'as vraiment décidé de me les briser maintenant ? Cass est mort et sa mort méritait d'être vengée. Ces trouducs ailés auraient dû réfléchir avant de faire prisonnier Castiel dans leur saloperie de prison.

Sam se releva lentement et emboîta le pas à Dean qui rebroussait chemin lentement, Castiel dans ses bras.

\- Il… il n'est peut être pas vraiment mort. J'veux dire… c'est pas la première fois qu'il meurt, hein, et il est revenu à chaque fois avant cela.

\- Ferme-la, Sam, soupira Dean.

Il emprunta le portail magique pour quitter le Paradis, sortit du bac à sable et attendit que Sam ait ouvert la portière arrière de l'Impala pour poser délicatement Castiel sur la banquette. Puis, il claqua la porte, se mit au volant et démarra une fois que Sam fut assis à sa place.

Ils allaient ramener le corps de l'ange au bunker. C'est là qu'était sa place, qu'il soit vivant ou mort.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre et ses yeux s'embuèrent lentement. Dean devenait fou et ça se voyait. Six jours que Castiel était mort, six jours que Dean n'avait pas dormi. Il avait lu des bouquins, appelé des démons, fait venir des faucheuses, tenté de contacter Dieu et même les Ténèbres, mais personne n'avait rien pu ni rien voulu faire pour que l'ange retrouve la vie. Alors Dean avait fini par s'asseoir au pied du lit sur lequel Castiel reposait et c'était ainsi depuis deux jours.

Sam secoua la tête, sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de sa mère.

\- Maman, on a un problème ! dit-il simplement une fois que Mary eut décroché.

Et ils avaient un problème, le corps de Castiel commençait à se décomposer; l'odeur devenait intenable et l'air irrespirable autour de la chambre. Il fallait déloger Dean de la pièce et brûler le corps de l'ange. Mais ça, ça risquait d'être difficile. Dès que Sam s'approchait trop près de la chambre, Dean sortait son revolver et menaçait son petit frère de lui tirer dessus s'il approchait. Un pied de Sam avait failli se prendre une balle, car le cadet, pensant que son aîné bluffait, avait avancé et pénétré dans la chambre la veille au soir. Ça avait failli lui coûter très cher. Maintenant, il prenait son frère au sérieux.

Dean était devenu fou !

* * *

 **je vais essayer de sortir la suite plus rapidement.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouveau chapitre de mon rêve Destiel**

 **pardon pour l'attente**

 **je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Mary ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de Castiel et resta sur le seuil, le regard inquiet, rivé sur son fils Dean, assis au pied du lit. Il tenait une arme à feu dans sa main.

\- Sam, grinça Dean en pointant le canon du pistolet vers les pieds de sa mère sans regarder de qui il s'agissait vraiment, je t'ai demandé de me foutre la paix.

\- Je ne suis pas Sam, c'est moi, maman, annonça Mary, sans bouger et Dean leva les yeux vers elle. Je peux entrer ?

\- Nan. Personne n'approchera de Castiel. Surtout pas Sam. Surtout pas toi. Il va revenir, il n'est pas question que vous le brûliez.

\- Dean, il est mort. Il mérite un enterrement digne de ce nom.

Dean se leva d'un bond, arme pointée sur sa mère, mais il chancela et dut poser une main sur le matelas pour ne pas tomber.

\- Merde, soupira-t-il, dépité, avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le sol. Il était assis depuis trop longtemps, ses jambes, engourdies, l'avaient trahi, s'étaient dérobées sous lui.

Mary en profita pour entrer lentement et Dean la visa à nouveau avec son arme.

\- N'approche pas !

\- Dean, Castiel est mort. Il ne peut pas rester ici. Son corps ne peut pas rester là et tu le sais bien.

\- Il va revenir, grinça Dean, d'un ton ferme et décidé, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre d'y croire encore.

\- Tu deviens fou, soupira Mary qui approcha encore d'un pas, mais elle le regretta quand une balle se logea dans son tibia et qu'un cri aigu de douleur lui échappa.

Sam arriva derrière elle et la soutint en regardant son frère.

\- Mais t'es complètement malade… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Je vous ai ordonné de ne pas approcher, vous ne brûlerez pas le corps de Castiel.

\- Enfin, Dean, tenta Sam d'une voix douce, restant debout en face de son frère pendant que Mary quittait la chambre en boitant.

Dean leva son arme et la pointa sur le torse de son frère.

\- Si tu ne sors pas d'ici, je te tire dessus. Tu toucheras pas Castiel.

\- Dean, t'as un problème. Un grave problème. Il faut que tu sortes de cette chambre.

\- Pas question. Il reviendra, je te dis et il va avoir besoin de son corps. De ce corps.

Sam voulut avancer, mais Dean tira… heureusement le cadet eut le temps d'esquiver et la balle se logea dans son bras au lieu de son torse. La douleur était là, mais au moins, il ne mourrait pas. Sam laissa tomber et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Mary, terminant le bandage autour du bras de Sam.

\- Il nous reste peu de solutions. Il ne nous laissera pas approcher Castiel s'il est conscient et il a clairement besoin d'aide.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Le droguer. Avec un gaz qu'on va faire passer par l'ouverture de la porte et on va attendre qu'il s'endorme. On le sort de là, on l'emmène à l'hôpital et on s'occupera de Castiel à notre retour. Je ne vois plus d'autre solution pour le sortir de là. Je ne le pensais pas autant lié à Castiel. Je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris à leur lien.

\- Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait ? suggéra Mary à demi-voix sans trop y croire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement que oui, mais il ne l'avouera jamais si c'est le cas.

* * *

Dean lutta jusqu'au bout. Il se sentait partir et ce n'était pas normal. Ça venait de l'extérieur, il le savait. Un coup de Sam, sûrement. Il ne voulait pas sortir, il avait décidé de ne pas le faire….

Castiel allait revenir… et Dean tomba au sol, doucement, avec cette idée en tête.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Une lumière trop vive lui collait un mal de crâne d'enfer. Le soleil avait cramé la Terre ou quoi ? Il grogna en tentant de comprendre où il était, ce qui s'était passé et puis une pensée percuta sa mémoire. Un prénom qui sortit de ses lèvres précipitamment alors qu'il tentait de se relever brutalement… mais il fut arrêté dans ses mouvements par des liens solides qui le ramenèrent sur le matelas brutalement.

Il ouvrit grands les yeux, d'étonnement mais aussi de peur et tenta de se calmer pour remettre les choses à leur place. Déjà, où était-il ? Il cligna des yeux et repéra une voix, puis un toucher sur son bras et enfin, une blouse blanche à côté de lui. Un homme, de toute évidence.

\- Cas-tiel ? tenta-t-il, ne trouvant pas d'autre nom à prononcer.

\- Infirmier Thibault. Essayez de vous calmer, sinon je vais être obligé de vous garder attaché à votre lit.

Infirmier ? Lit ? Attaché ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire cette connerie ?

Dean se détendit et il comprit enfin… il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, les mains et les pieds liés à un lit blanc, dans une chambre blanche avec à ses côtés un type habillé en blanc qui le regardait.

\- Vous savez où vous vous trouvez, monsieur ? demanda l'infirmier.

\- De toute évidence, dans un foutu hôpital et il n'est pas question que je reste ici. Où est Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui ?

\- Qui est-ce ? Un membre de votre famille ? demanda l'infirmier, perdu et inquiet pour la santé de son patient. À l'air ahuri de son interlocuteur, Dean réalisa que le mec ne semblait pas avoir un quelconque rapport avec Castiel.

\- Comment j'ai atterri ici ? poursuivit Dean.

\- C'est votre frère qui vous a amené chez nous. Il a dit que vous aviez été victime d'un accident domestique, dans votre atelier où vous bricoliez, et que vous aviez inhalé des vapeurs de produits chimiques. On vous a gardé sous surveillance.

\- Et les liens, c'est pourquoi ?

\- Votre frère nous a dit que vous pourriez être violent à votre réveil. Il semblerait qu'un de vos amis soit décédé récemment et que vous avez du mal à surmonter cette perte. Les liens, c'est juste une précaution.

Dean cligna des yeux et réfléchit quelques secondes, le temps de bien remettre toutes ses pensées et tous ses souvenirs en ordre, puis il tenta de se lever brusquement, tirant sur ses liens en se débattant comme un forcené.

\- Fils de pute ! Ils l'ont incinéré. C'est pour ça tout ce cirque, les liens et vous qui me surveillez. Vous savez qu'ils ont brûlé le corps de Castiel. Ils ne me croient pas quand je leur dis qu'il va revenir. Je le sais. Bordel de merde !

L'infirmier recula légèrement et pâlit quand il vit que Dean tirait si fort sur les liens attachés à ses poignets que ceux-ci menaçaient de se détacher d'un instant à l'autre. Il faudrait plus que des liens en cuir, vieux et râpés, pour retenir cet homme qui semblait être devenu soudainement incontrôlable. L'infirmier secoua la tête, attrapa une seringue et la planta rapidement dans la cuisse de Dean qui hurla, le frappa et finit par retomber sur le matelas, vaincu par le médicament que l'homme avait injecté dans son organisme et qui servait à endormir les patients peu coopératifs.

* * *

Mary et Sam auraient aimé pouvoir avoir encore le choix, mais ils ne l'avaient plus. Ils devaient brûler le corps de Castiel avant qu'il se décompose sérieusement. Ils l'enroulèrent dans un drap de lit, le portèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur du bunker et le déposèrent sur le sol. Ils construisirent un bûcher et mirent le corps de Castiel au milieu et enfin, ils allumèrent le feu, priant l'âme de l'ange de trouver le repos qu'elle méritait après toutes ces années de galère à vouloir aider les humains ou les anges. Dean allait leur en vouloir pour le restant de ses jours, ça, Mary et Sam en étaient bien conscients, mais, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix à disposition, ni d'autre idée que de droguer Dean pour lui faire quitter la chambre qu'il gardait comme un cerbère depuis plusieurs jours.

* * *

oo00oo

Le lendemain, quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital pour aller voir Dean, ils surent tous deux que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Dean les regarda avec une telle noirceur dans ses yeux verts que Sam regretta aussitôt son geste. Dean les chassa aussitôt arrivés, et Sam et Mary voulurent d'abord lui tenir tête, mais l'aîné des Winchester se leva de son lit, débarrassé de ses liens depuis le matin même et se mit à se battre avec son propre frère. Il le mordit et lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre, ce qui lui valut bien vite de se retrouver à nouveau attaché à son lit d'hôpital. Sam était prêt à pardonner, après tout, il l'avait bien méritée, cette violence, mais Dean le rejeta en lui hurlant de dégager de sa vie et il cria la même chose à sa mère. Trahi, il se sentait trahi par sa propre famille. Sa propre mère et son propre frère avaient osé le droguer pour se débarrasser du corps de Castiel. Ce corps qui n'était qu'un vaisseau à leur yeux, mais que Dean n'avais quasiment jamais considéré ainsi. Ce corps, c'était Castiel, et depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. L'ange allait revenir, il le savait. Il le ressentait, mais maintenant, ça allait être plus compliqué, parce qu'il n'aurait plus son corps. Castiel serait-il toujours Castiel à ses yeux dans un autre corps que celui qu'il avait connu ?

Dean n'avait pas la réponse à cette question…

* * *

Le personnel de l'hôpital ne sachant pas bien s'il pouvait laisser repartir dans la nature un homme tel que Dean Winchester, décida de l'envoyer un moment en maison psychiatrique histoire d'être sûr que le mec n'était pas dangereux. Dean protesta à peine. Après tout, c'était un endroit comme un autre et il n'aurait pas besoin de faire d'effort pour manger ou se trouver un abri où dormir. De toute façon, il n'avait plus envie de faire des efforts. La seule chose qui allait lui manquer, ce serait de pouvoir boire de l'alcool, mais ça, il trouverait bien un stratagème pour s'en procurer.

* * *

 **Malgré ce que ce texte montre, mon rêve était beau bien qu'assez mouvementé.**

 **j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **suite de mon petit rêve.**

 **au final, il y aura peut-être plus que 6 chapitres prévu au départ... 8 ou 10, je pense, maximum.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta corrections.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Dean tourna son regard vers la fenêtre pour examiner l'extérieur du bâtiment. Sa chambre donnait sur la cour qui était entourée de hauts murs. Il porta son verre à sa bouche et but une gorgée de wishky. Le liquide ambré lui brûla un peu la gorge et il soupira d'aise à cette sensation qu'il trouvait très agréable. Le temps passait lentement, mais Dean s'en fichait, et même, il n'y prêtait plus attention, au point qu'il ne savait jamais l'heure qu'il était. La seule chose qui lui indiquait que les jours défilaient, c'était le passage entre le jour et la nuit et celui entre la nuit et le jour… pour le reste, c'était juste de la routine, une éternelle routine.

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise et posa son verre vide sur sa table. Il fallait qu'il aille trouver Maria.

* * *

Maria, une femme d'une bonne soixantaine d'années lui fournissait l'alcool qu'il lui demandait sans jamais faire de remarques. Elle était infirmière dans la clinique où Dean vivait à présent et ce n'était pas son rôle de priver ses patients de ce qui leur faisait du bien. Elle était seulement là pour surveiller les couloirs, pas pour jouer à la psy et Dean lui était reconnaissant de ne jamais rien lui demander. Ça l'arrangeait franchement de ne pas être obligé de se répandre en explications sur le pourquoi du comment qui l'avait mené entre ses murs gris, jaunis et ternes qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs.

* * *

La porte du bureau des infirmiers était fermée, alors l'ex-chasseur s'assit sur une marche d'escalier et attendit tranquillement. Il n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire. Il regarda le calendrier face à lui, accroché au mur. Un truc rose et ignoble avec des chats dessus. Un truc de vieilles dames dingues de bestioles poilues. Bref, son regard se posa sur la date. Quatre décembre… il réfléchit autant que son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool et l'ennui le lui permettait et il se rendit compte qu'il était ici depuis presque deux ans… presque.

* * *

La porte du bureau des infirmiers s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter l'ex-chasseur qui se leva brusquement et chancela, se retenant de justesse après la rambarde.

\- Il a encore bu, le Winchester, maugréa un infirmier que Dean n'appréciait pas et qui le lui rendait bien. Un certain Ethan, un abruti de première classe. L'ex-chasseur laissa couler pour cette fois, il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de répliquer.

\- Ben mon chou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Maria, l'infirmière préférée de Dean et l'ex-chasseur lui adressa un sourire discret.

Maria lui attrapa le bras et l'aida à se redresser.

\- Tu devrais penser à te laver de temps en temps, tu sais.

\- Mmmh, mmh, maugréa Dean en hochant la tête.

Maria l'aida à regagner sa chambre et son regard tomba sur la bouteille vide posée sur le sol. Elle coucha Dean dans son lit et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu veux toujours pas parler, mon p'tit ?

\- Pas envie. Rien à dire.

\- Tu sais que ton liquide brun, c'est pas la solution, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sais'. Mais m'en fiche.

\- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mon beau, mais nous avons reçu un appel de la part de ton frère.

\- Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute, de toute façon.

\- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu arrives ici. C'est pas ta place. Mais bon, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas là pour jouer à la psy avec toi. Dors un peu.

\- Pas… envie, marmonna Dean entre deux hoquets.

\- T'as besoin d'un seau avant que je parte ? demanda la femme en se levant de la chaise, prête à laisser le jeune homme seul pour qu'il se repose, mais son patient ne répondit pas.

Maria sortit dans le couloir et revint déposer un seau au pied du lit de Dean qui avait déjà fermé les yeux et qui semblait s'être endormi. Encore une nuit que le jeune homme allait passer à arpenter les couloirs comme un fantôme, Maria le savait. C'était la routine de la vie du jeune Winchester. Elle soupira et s'en alla en fermant doucement la porte.

* * *

Maria parcourut le couloir et s'arrêta soudain, son attention attirée par des éclats de voix provenant de l'escalier principal. Elle s'y précipita, identifia aussitôt la source du problème et s'arrêta devant l'infirmier Ethan et le docteur en chef du service, monsieur Tobalt qui s'engueulaient. Son regard dévia sur un homme assis sur une marche du côté de la descente pour l'étage inférieur. Elle ne le voyait que de dos, il était tout habillé de blanc et avait des cheveux noirs hirsutes. Il semblait regarder un point fixe devant lui sur le mur jaune. Maria se ressaisit et s'occupa de la dispute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte tout en plantant ses poings sur ses larges hanches.

\- Tobalt veut interner cet homme, annonça Ethan en montrant du doigt le patient aux cheveux noirs.

\- Et où est le problème ?

\- Il est amnésique, pas fou. Il doit aller dans un vrai hôpital, pas chez nous. On ne va pas recueillir tous les amnésiques et les alcooliques du coin , quand même. C'est pas notre job.

Maria tiqua sur le mot alcoolique. Ethan faisait directement allusion au jeune Winchester en disant cela, elle le savait bien. Elle sépara les deux hommes d'une poigne de fer en les prenant par les épaules et s'assit à côté du patient inconnu.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle et l'homme tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

\- Oh, bonjour, lui répondit une voix grave.

Maria détailla l'homme à côté d'elle. Il devait avoir environ une quarantaine d'années. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un bleu incroyablement pur, un peu de barbe décorant ses pommettes.

\- Je suis Maria, infirmière dans cette clinique.

\- Bonjour, répéta l'homme en clignant des yeux.

Il détourna son regard bleu de l'infirmière et fixa à nouveau son point imaginaire sur le mur jauni en face de lui.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? demanda Maria en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme inconnu.

\- Oh, avec une voiture.

Maria fronça les sourcils. D'accord, il était complètement à côté de la plaque, visiblement.

\- Vous savez votre nom ? demanda-t-elle quand même, au cas où, mais l'homme ne répondit pas.

Maria se leva, regarda ses collègues et annonça :

\- Bien, on va le garder au moins jusqu'à demain, on verra bien ce qu'on pourra faire de lui plus tard. Je vais lui préparer une chambre.

Et elle partit, la démarche rapide, trouver une chambre pour le nouveau patient.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean ouvrit les yeux alors que la nuit était tombée. Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Il se redressa lentement sur son matelas, vit le seau au pied de son lit, secoua la tête avec un air de dépit…

\- Ah Maria, souffla-t-il, d'un ton un peu réprobateur, toujours à trop vous en faire pour moi.

Il se leva lentement de son lit et son regard tomba sur la nouvelle bouteille de whisky qui était posée sur sa table et dont la lumière de la lune traversait le verre, projetant une ombre dorée sur le bois blanc. Il prit la bouteille dans sa main, ouvrit le bouchon et remplit son verre, resté à sa place depuis l'après-midi et le leva devant lui comme pour porter un toast à la lune étincelant, en face de lui, dans le ciel sombre. Il but son verre d'une traite, le reposa durement sur la table, hoqueta et secoua la tête. Il se retourna lentement et marcha pour sortir de sa chambre et aller errer dans les couloirs, encore, comme presque toutes les nuits depuis presque deux ans. Il parcourut le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers menant dans les autres étages et comme il savait déjà que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de descendre au jardin, il monta à l'étage supérieur pour aller regarder si d' autres patients de la clinique squattaient dans le salon commun. Parfois, c'était le cas, et parfois, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Cette nuit, il n'y avait personne. Juste l'infirmier de garde qui ne le salua même pas et qu'il ne prit pas non plus la peine de saluer. Dean s'assit devant la télé. L'appareil était allumé et diffusait une émission enchaînant des clips vidéos à la mode. Dean regarda l'écran d'un œil distrait.

* * *

oo00oo

Maria guettait d'un œil le patient inconnu. Il était d'un calme impressionnant. Elle l'avait conduit à sa chambre et l'avait assis sur son lit, puis elle l'avait laissé seul pour qu'il s'habitue à son nouvel environnement ou qu'il se repose, selon son bon vouloir. Elle était revenu le voir pour l'heure du dîner et avait constaté qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

\- C'est l'heure de manger, mon p'tit, annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte à l'homme qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vue entrer dans sa chambre, mais qui ne sursauta pas du tout. Au contraire, il tourna simplement la tête lentement dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. L'homme aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête.

\- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas faim, tout de même. J'ai lu le dossier que les forces de police nous ont transmis, il est noté qu'ils vous ont retrouvé errant dans la forêt, totalement nu et désorienté. Selon eux, vous deviez errer là-dedans depuis au moins trois jours. Je veux bien croire que vous ayez réussi à trouver à boire, mais à manger, alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de manger, dit simplement l'homme en tournant son regard vers sa fenêtre.

\- Ben ça alors ! J'aimerais être dans le même cas que vous, des fois. Moi qui suis plutôt gloutonne. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, répondit calmement le patient et Maria soupira.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Si on laisse de côté le fait qu'il ne sait pas qui il est, cet homme va très bien. Il n'a rien à faire chez nous, annonça Maria à ses collègues une fois revenue dans le bureau des infirmiers. Finalement, Ethan avait raison.

\- Il est bizarre quand même, dit Emily, une jeune stagiaire qui était passée voir le patient inconnu dans la journée et qui l'avait trouvé assis sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce de toute la journée. Il ne répond qu'à certaines questions et majoritairement par oui ou non. Il n'est pas allé aux toilettes, n'a pas mangé et n'a pas bu une seule goutte de quoi que ce soit. Et il n'a pas eu l'air d'en avoir besoin, c'est ça le plus étrange.

\- Pour le moment, il est calme. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de dormir ni d'en avoir besoin. Pourtant s'il a été perdu en forêt depuis des jours, il n'a pas dû beaucoup se reposer. Tobalt m'a dit que la police avait trouvé un avis de recherche pour lui, mais je doute que ce soit vraiment cet homme-là. L'avis de disparition date de l'année 2008.

\- C'est pas impossible.

\- Non c'est pas impossible, mais il aurait fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Il a disparu à Pontiac dans l'Illinois et ce serait retrouvé six ans plus tard au Kansas sans que personne ne l'ait jamais vu auparavant ? C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il repart demain matin. Il a été décidé qu'il serait hospitalisé pour être surveillé et passer des examens médicaux approfondis pour comprendre son cas.

Maria tourna le dos à ses collègues et sortit du bureau des infirmiers. Son service était terminé, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle.

* * *

oo00oo

Un éclair déchira le ciel cette nuit-là, et Dean, assis devant la télé sursauta et tourna la tête brusquement vers la fenêtre. Le temps ne lui avait pas semblé orageux tout à l'heure, bien au contraire même, la nuit était claire. Il se leva d'un bond et courut vers la fenêtre pour coller son front sur le carreau et regarder dehors. Que se passait-il ? A cette simple question, ses anciens réflexes de chasseur lui soufflaient comme réponse à l'oreille le mot ''démons'' alors que son coeur et son esprit lui soufflaient le mot ''ange''. En tout les cas, il se passait quelque chose de surnaturel, ça, c'était certain. Dean fronça les sourcils en s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas le premier orage étrange de ces derniers jours. Il réfléchit tant bien que mal, les pensées brouillées par tout l'alcool qu'il buvait depuis des mois, et ça finit par prendre sens dans son esprit. Trois nuits plus tôt, un éclair blanc avait déchiré le ciel, une seule fois, illuminant toute la région au cours de quelques brèves secondes et un grondement sourd avait suivi la lumière aveuglante. Comme si le ciel tout entier avait grondé pour annoncer quelque chose de divin. Et Dean comprit… c'était bien les anges.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à nouveau, ces emplumés ! grogna-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel redevenu clair.

* * *

 **Ben alors, on dirait bien que le Paradis se réveille...**

 **à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **KitsuneA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour**

 **nouveau chapitre de mon rêve Destiel**

 **Merci pour vos rws et merci à Calliope pour la bêta.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Maria s'arrêta à neuf heures tapantes devant la chambre de Dean Winchester. Elle soupira, prête à le voir endormi sur le sol ou assis sur une chaise, comme cela arrivait très souvent. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea. L'homme qu'elle avait devant les yeux ne pouvait pas être Dean Winchester… C'était impossible !

Le jeune homme châtain était debout devant son lit, il était habillé autrement qu'avec les habits du centre psy, il avait les cheveux humides, signe qu'il s'était douché et il pliait des habits pour les faire rentrer dans un sac de sport qui devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

\- Ben…

Et c'est tout ce que Maria put dire tant elle était stupéfaite par l'allure générale de son protégé, qui était désormais totalement différent de celui qu'elle connaissait.

Dean se retourna lentement et sourit, crispé.

\- Maria, bonjour.

L'infirmière se secoua et réagit enfin.

\- Mais… quel changement ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- C'est long à expliquer mais il faut que je sorte d'ici rapidement.

\- Ce ne sera pas possible, tu sais. Enfin Dean, hier encore tu étais une… épave et maintenant, regarde-toi, t'as changé en une nuit. Tu ressembles à un homme totalement équilibré qui sait où il va dans la vie. Pourquoi veux-tu partir si urgemment ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, vous ne me croiriez pas, mais je vous assure que c'est important. Je dois sortir et je dois sortir maintenant.

\- Enfin, Dean, tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça d'un centre psychiatrique. Pas avec tout l'alcool que je t'ai vu boire pendant tous ces longs mois que tu as passé entre ses murs. Pas en sachant que tu passes tes nuits à errer comme un fantôme dans les couloirs sombres. Tu… tu veux régler tes comptes avec ton frère, c'est ça ?

\- QUOI ! s'étonna Dean à mille lieues d'avoir même pensé à Sam. Non ! Je ne compte même pas revoir Sam. J'ai pas besoin de lui. Il faut que je me barre, maintenant.

Dean prit son sac et avança vers Maria qui recula, le trouvant soudain menaçant et potentiellement dangereux. Elle connaissait bien les gens qui étaient déterminés de cette façon, ils pouvaient basculer dans la violence en quelques secondes. Elle préférait laisser ses collègues du service de sécurité gérer cet homme. Dean passa devant elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, affectueusement.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il puis il partit dans le couloir d'un pas pressé et déterminé.

Il semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait et où il voulait aller, mais Maria se méfiait. Elle avait vu d'autres types comme Dean avant lui et elle savait, par expérience, que la folie pouvait parfois passer pour de la lucidité.

Elle suivit le jeune homme qui s'arrêta net à un croisement, puis tourna la tête lentement vers sa gauche, laissant tomber son sac lourdement sur le sol.

* * *

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être Castiel assis là-bas à quelques mètres de lui dans le couloir croisant le sien. Castiel était mort, son corps avait été brûlé. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était une vision… un mirage envoyé par des démons ou provenant du Paradis pour… Pourquoi en fait ?

\- Cass ! cria Dean, mais l'homme assis sur une marche d'escalier ne réagit pas.

L'ex-chasseur fronça les sourcils. Était-ce réel ou non ? Devenait-il vraiment fou ? Une main posée fermement sur son épaule le fit sursauter brusquement. C'était Maria.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas effrayer Dean.

\- Le… le type là-bas, dit Dean d'une voix tremblante, un doigt pointé dans la direction de l'escalier, il est réel ?

Maria dévisagea Dean puis elle tourna son regard vers le fond du couloir en face d'elle.

\- Ben, bien sûr que oui, mon p'tit. Il est arrivé hier, mais il est amnésique. Se pourrait-il que tu le connaisses ?

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Il se pourrait bien, oui, en effet, dit-il en s'accroupissant devant son sac.

Maria le regarda pendant qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose, puis il se releva et lui tendit une carte sur laquelle une photo d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus était imprimée. Son nom complet était inscrit à côté. - Castiel Novak -. Maria leva la tête de la carte pour reporter son regard sur l'inconnu- peut-être plus si inconnu que ça dorénavant - et elle s'avança vers lui, la carte toujours dans les mains. Elle s'assit prudemment à côté du patient et lui tendit la carte.

\- Excusez-moi, savez-vous qui est l'homme sur cette photo ? demanda-t-elle et le patient tourna lentement la tête vers la photo qu'il regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne crois pas le connaître, répondit-il simplement.

Maria fronça les sourcils, regarda son patient, puis la photo et finalement, Dean, toujours planté à son croisement de couloirs. Elle prit doucement le bras de son patient et l'obligea à se lever et à la suivre. Il se laissa faire sans protester et elle s'arrêta une fois que l'homme aux cheveux noirs fut en face de Dean.

\- Cass, souffla doucement le châtain et le regard bleu s'ancra soudain dans le sien.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans bouger, sans ciller. Cet échange de regards était si intense qu'il mit Maria mal à l'aise très rapidement. Que se passait-il exactement ? L'inconnu aux cheveux noirs pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux, puis il sembla avoir une illumination.

\- Dean ? demanda-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

Le châtain s'approcha et le prit dans es bras en le serrant contre lui.

\- Bon sang, Castiel, t'es revenu !

Castiel, après un seconde de surprise, posa doucement ses mains dans le dos de Dean et le serra lui aussi contre lui.

\- Castiel ? Est-ce que c'est mon nom ? demanda-t-il. Dean se contenta de hocher la tête en reculant doucement, son regard à nouveau plongé dans celui de Castiel.

\- Castiel Novak. J'ai… j'ai ta carte de permis de conduire sur moi. Est-ce que tu… tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

\- Je me souviens de toi. Tu t'appelles Dean Winchester et nous étions très amis avant que-

Castiel se tut brusquement, comme s'il y avait soudain quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à voix haute. Quelque chose qui sembla lui causer de la douleur , mais pas seulement à lui, à Dean aussi.

\- Ouais, souffla le châtain, à court de mots avec une petite grimace. Tu te souviens de rien d'autre ? Sam, peut-être ?

Castiel sembla réfléchir mais finit par secouer la tête.

Dean se retourna brusquement vers Maria.

\- Je peux lui parler en privé ? demanda-t-il comme si c'était une urgence absolue.

\- Il était prêt pour être transféré à l'hôpital pour des examens. Il n'a rien à faire chez nous et toi, il faut que tu retournes à ta chambre. Si tu veux sortir d'ici, il faut faire les choses correctement. T'es pas dans un motel, mon p'tit.

Dean grogna en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça serait moins simple qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais Maria avait raison.

\- Quelles sont les conditions pour sortir d'ici ?

\- Premièrement, au moins deux séances avec un psychiatre du centre. Il faut évaluer ton état mental. Ensuite, une visite chez le médecin est obligatoire et enfin, il te faudra quelqu'un qui peut garantir que tu seras surveillé quelque temps une fois que tu auras quitté ces murs.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Au minimum, un mois.

Dean se retourna vers Castiel.

\- Je viendrai te retrouver, lui dit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule et Maria sursauta.

Elle plaqua une main sur son cœur. Avait-elle rêvé ? Sûrement, mais il lui avait semblé voir les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs se mettre à luire une seconde. Elle secoua la tête et invita par un geste Dean à rejoindre sa chambre avant d'attirer l'attention du personnel. Le châtain prit son sac et tapota l'épaule de Castiel qui lui sourit en lui disant qu'il l'attendrait, quoi qu'il arrive. Il partit s'asseoir à nouveau sur la marche d'escalier qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt et Maria raccompagna Dean à sa chambre.

\- C'était ton… ami ? demanda Maria, avide d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire.

\- Non… il était plutôt comme un frère et il avait disparu à cause de Sam.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu es fâché avec ton frère ?

\- Plus ou moins, ouais. Sam m'a trahi, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire à propos de ça.

\- Est-ce que… vous étiez en couple ?

Dean s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir.

\- Avec Cass ? Non… non, bien sûr que non. C'est pas ce genre d'ami. Non.

\- Ah bon, j'ai pensé que… pourtant… lui et toi, il semblait y avoir quelque chose. Enfin, ça me regarde pas.

Maria regarda l'air outré de son protégé et sourit. Peut-être qu'il ne disait pas totalement la vérité, mais ce n'était pas très important. Ce qu'elle avait vu entre eux lui suffisait pour être quasiment certaine qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Dean et cet homme répondant au nom de Castiel.

Elle laissa Dean entrer dans sa chambre et lui annonça qu'elle allait très vite lui planifier les rendez-vous nécessaires à sa sortie. S'il allait aussi bien qu'il le disait, ce serait rapide.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam décrocha son téléphone dès qu'il se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

\- Monsieur Winchester ? demanda une voix que Sam reconnut comme étant celle d'une infirmière du centre psychiatrique.

\- C'est bien moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec mon frère ?

\- Je vous appelle car il a exprimé le souhait de sortir de notre établissement.

\- Dans son état ? s'étonna Sam, sachant à quel point son frère était au plus mal depuis des mois.

\- Et bien, il y a eut du changement. Du changement très rapidement, même, je dois dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement soudain ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, mais ce matin, il était bien. Il était douché, habillé, avait préparé son sac pour partir. Il semblait urgent pour lui qu'il sorte.

\- Et il est où en ce moment ?

\- Dans sa chambre. Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser sortir ainsi sans procéder à quelques vérifications d'usage. Il doit passer un examen médical, voir notre psychiatre au moins deux fois et surtout, avoir un tuteur ou une tutrice qui pourra promettre de le surveiller au moins pendant un mois ou deux. Nous n'aimerions pas qu'il replonge ou qu'il soit dangereux pour lui-même ou les autres.

\- Il ne voudra jamais que ce soit moi.

-C'est aussi ce que je me dis. Peut-être que vous connaîtriez quelqu'un qui pourrait assumer ce rôle à votre place ?

\- Peut-être. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire de mon côté. Merci pour le coup de téléphone.

\- C'est normal. Oh, avant que vous ne raccrochiez, j'ai une question à vous poser.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez un homme répondant au nom de Castiel Novak ?

Sam ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et faillit lâcher son portable sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, pensant que Dean en avait enfin parlé, peut-être pour se libérer d'un poids ou d'un douleur.

\- Votre frère l'a reconnu aujourd'hui dans notre centre, mais le patient a été transféré dans un hôpital. Il est amnésique, ne sait pas son nom mais il a reconnu votre frère.

\- Mais il…

Mais Sam ne continua pas, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas annoncer que Castiel était mort. Il remercia l'infirmière et coupa la communication.

Alors, comme ça, Castiel était en vie et il était revenu. Se pouvait-il que son retour soit lié aux activités du Paradis de ces derniers jours ? À savoir, les éclairs inattendus qui avaient zébré le ciel à deux reprises ? Sam avait d'abord pris ça pour des signes provoqués par des démons, mais il était bien possible qu'il se soit trompé et que ce soient des signes venant du Paradis. La théorie tenait debout avec le retour de Castiel. Dean avait dû voir les signes lui aussi, raison pour laquelle il voulait sortir du centre. Son instinct de chasseur avait dû se réveiller quand il avait vu ces indices précurseurs. Il ne pouvait pas les avoir ratés, pas lui, pas Dean.

Sam reprit son portable en main et chercha un numéro dans ses contacts. Il appuya sur le nom et attendit, le téléphone collé à son oreille, que la personne qu'il comptait joindre décroche.

\- Allô Sam, dit soudain une voix de femme.

\- Maman, j'ai besoin de toi !

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre 5**

 **à bientôt pour le 6**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
